Valli Parellian
"I've no interest in love anymore. I felt it once, and I will never feel it again. It was a feeling that only belonged to her. No one else. To think that is... insulting to her memory." Valli Parellian (nicknamed "Void") is a living piece of The Void, a shadow that cannot die. He is the son of Neve Feron and an unnamed woman. Valli is a man who manages to be mature and playful at the same time, finding humour in crude jokes and light mockery. Description Valli is a tall, 6'3" man with tan skin, black hair, and red eyes. He is rugged looking, generally calm, and quiet when not being spoken to. He likes to wear only a large, faux fur coat and black pants. Valli genuinely enjoys exposing his chest, so he tends not to wear a shirt under his coat. Valli has a tattoo on his back similar to one on his Sister's, a sign of having hosted The Parasite. Background Birth Valli was born in a set of twins to Neve Feron and an unnamed woman. His sister was stillborn but was revived by a celestial angel. However, his mother died in childbirth and was not saved. In his childhood, he grew to resent the world around him. He saw it as cruel and ruthless, a place that was only made worse by the people who inhabited it. His only real connection was with his sister, who doted on him and always seemed to stay happy. Childhood As he aged, Valli wanted to be a hero. Someone who made the world a little more bearable to live in. At first, he only hunted down mortals that were evil. He'd always bring his sister along, teaching her the morals he believed in. One day, he heard about a monster -a Dragon- that was terrorizing mortal settlements. Not telling his sister, Valli went out to slay the dragon. Valli was naively unprepared. He thought it would be as simple as slaying mortals, but he did not understand the true power a dragon could have over him. He died easily, quickly. His soul was taken by the dragon and kept for 5 days, decomposing and disappearing. All he could do was wait to die, but he did not. After 5 days, he found himself floating in an endless pool of darkness. He could not see a thing, but he felt... safe. The fraction of Valli's soul that remained had been fused with a small piece of The Void. And so he lived once more. Going back to his home with his father and sister, Valli had a new outlook on life. He could no longer die, and he no longer cared. The morals he clung so tightly to had disappeared from his mind. Now, the boy only cared for his family and nobody else. Aspen Once his sister left their home, Valli did as well. He resided in the void, creating a home for himself. He had many partners and many children. Some in different dimensions, some on the other side of the world. He indulged in this for his own enjoyment, seeing love as a game. At least it was until he met a woman named Aspen. A fair, strong-willed, kind woman who took hold of his heart instantly and held it with an iron grip. He was smitten, and could not deny it. Together they lived in a small cottage in the woods and had two children. An elder boy, and a younger girl. The boy was named Hiako, after Aspen's father, and the girl was named Snowstorm, after the conditions she was born in. He loved both of them and saw them as more than a by-product of his own mistakes. His happiness did not last, however, when a strange man showed up at his home. Cautiously answering the door, Valli found himself stabbed through the heart. He could not do anything as he was pulled back into The Void to regenerate. Once he was free, he found his family slaughtered and missing and his home burnt to the ground. In despair, Valli went to his father and pleaded for him to help. Neve did and brought Snowstorm back to Valli. But she was no longer a human, she was now made of snow. He loved her nevertheless, she was his daughter after all. And she reminded him of Aspen. Current Day Valli stays in his home in The Void. He's returned to pursuing his interests, and views love as a game once more. He doesn't believe anyone can be Aspen again. They were each other's, nobody else's. His only solace is his home where he first took her after thinking it had been just another one-night stand. There he stays and watches the world go by as he indulges in his own interests, and interferes with no one else's. Abilities Valli is an entity that can go through walls, ceilings, floors, any matter really. Additionally, he can hover and fly. Despite this mobility, he doesn't do much with it. Additionally, Valli can create objects with The Void and summon his personal weapon, a golden bow. Valli is most definitely strong and knows how to fight in hand-to-hand combat because of his younger days. As he continues to not use this knowledge, it fades further and further from him. But he manages to keep it in the back of his head by practicing every now and then. Relationships * Parents: Neve Feron - Father, Unnamed Woman - Mother, Chaos - Father. In a strange, non-biological way. * Siblings: Dao Parellian - Sister, Daisy - Sister, Faeron - Brother * Children: Bakasura Bose, Bobbie Tallios, Snowstorm Parellian * Grandchildren: Ivy Tallios, Michael, Ombre Bose, Liliana Parellian * Romantic Partners: Ann Tallios (Formerly), Aspen (Formerly), ??? Tallios (Formerly) Trivia * Valli's golden bow shoots silver-tipped arrows. When he was younger he also hunted down werewolves and vampires among mortals, and his arrows remain silver tipped as a reminder of that. * Valli is bisexual and is very open about it, as he flirts with everyone. * Valli has 7 vectors, as he is infected with The Parasite. Category:Character Category:Male